An Outsider's Eyes
by Lanowarbob
Summary: See Mabase a whole new way. Mostly with a pessimistic teenager.YAY. Anyway it's four years after Medical Mechanica is gone Naota is in Highschool amd this new kid is going to find out why Mabase is a boring town.
1. New House, New School

**Author Notes: **This is my first storyreally my third if you count scrapping it and totally rewriting. Any please read it and all reviews welcome. When you see a line of ----- it means a change in character, setting, or time. Also it'll all be first person, so that means sort of trivial things will be thought pretty often, and the main character will be one I made myself, but don't worry Naoto, Ninamori, and the others will be here and still and play major roles. I may also add a few surprises later. But enough of my notes the story's what you want so here it is. This is an after thought but the chapter doesn't really advance the story just sets the background, or lays the foundation. Well maybe that's the point of first chapters. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of FLCL and won't make any money off this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: New House, New School**

BAM " Wake up Zac" BAM, BAM

My mom finally woke me up. I sat up as a sign for her to stop. I looked around my room groggily wiping my eyes.

"So it had really happened," I thought. Without even thinking I got up and head for the shower, but got lost on the way there. " Oh yeah, right turn down the hall" I made a mental note. The bathroom wasn't much to look at, but then again it wouldn't be even when we unpacked. There was the shower with a tacky sort of tanish-peach tile in it not that we'd replace it. The toilet sort of wobbled as I flushed it, which told me it, was going to break in a couple of months. The sink I amazed to find wasn't in bad shape at all in fact it looked new. As I stepped in the shower I found, after getting hit straight in the face, that the showerhead only went up to my nose. "Great the whole place is screwed up," I thought. After the shower I found that were no towels, not that I was surprised after just moving in last night. So I stuck my heads out the door and yelled "Mom I need a towel!"

"What?"

"I need a towel"

About a minute later she handed me the towel through a crack in the door." That took awhile" I thought " but then again all the boxes were in the living room, except our clothes."

I went back to my room to get my clothes on. It wasn't a big room in fact I'd say only about 18 by 16. The walls were completely white they were intimidating in a way, it seemed like they were staring relentlessly at me." Great I'm going crazy," I was thinking as I opened my box of clothes. I put on the first clothes I saw, just a blue t-shirt and some khaki pants. No one to impress after all.

I got lost again looking for the kitchen then remembered it was downstairs. I made another mental note just so I didn't look stupid, but just who I'd look stupid to I couldn't tell. I grabbed a pop tart it was all we had after all we had just moved. I sat there and wondered if they'd have pop tarts in Japan.

" Hey Zach you need to sign up for school" my mom yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to do that?"

" Well if you'd rather unpack then I'll go for you."

" No I'm good. By the way did you know that the electronics still work?"

" Really how'd you find that out?"

" What? O h I plugged in the blender to check."

"Oh, ok. Any way the school should be open by now and I left a map on the table."

" Thanks." And with that I left to sign up for school. As I walked down the street I noticed there was a bread shop just down the street. What had really caught my attention about the place was the robot working there. It was a greenish color, and it was wearing an apron. It's arms were sort of human shaped but fatter, same with legs. And the most interesting thing was that it had a TV for a head. All I could think about on the way to the school was the robot; millions of questions were popping into my head. Like how'd it get there? Who owned it? Why? What did it do? My flurry of questions was cut short by my arrival at the school.

" Mabase High what a fine center of education" I said to myself quite sarcastically. The building itself was a drab gray with a line of green around the top edge. It was two stories, or it looked that way because of the second line of windows above the first. There was a building closer to the fields that looked like a gym. One thing was bugging me though it looked like there was no football field. There were baseball fields, a track around what looked to be a soccer field, and a tarp on what I could only guess was a pool. "Wow real exciting" I thought to myself " oh well at least there's a pool."

I walked in the schools front door and asked where the office was. I was surprised when the person only gawked at me for a few seconds. I probably looked really weird to them. A six-foot tall kid, who was obviously foreign, and speaking pretty good Japanese asking for the office. It only took them a few seconds longer to respond. I guess I better get used to this.

" This is the office for Mabase High"

" Oh cool, um I need to sign up for school here."

" Um… ok please fill out this form then head to the office aide whose that lady sitting in the desk that way." She pointed a little to her right and I could see a lady madly typing on a computer. I guess they translated aide here to work slave or something. I filled the forms after some difficulty. I could speak Japanese pretty well but the symbols where just so different from English I had trouble reading and writing it." Oh well that's what schools for" I told myself.

I walked up to the office aide and handed her the paper. She just gawked at me like the other lady did, and after a few seconds said" Ok I'll file this and just go talk to the principal his office is down the hall right there with the blue door." She faked a smile and when I turned my back I heard her grumble something about overworking and things like that. It took me a few minutes to find the principals office, mostly because all the doors were blue and I had to read all the tags by the doors. After I found it I knocked and was called in.

"Take a seat young…" He stopped as he saw me and realized I wasn't one of the usual troublemakers. He quickly changed his tone and started over.

" I'm sorry for that, I thought you were one of my students. So what can I do for you?"

" I'm a new student here the office aide told me to see you."

" Oh splendid, I'll get you situated then. It's sort of a tradition that new students get shown around by a leading student here. So they start off better socially and fit in better from the start. Personally I think the consular just likes to get credit for something but it's a tradition just the same you see. Any way all I'm supposed to do is get you comfortable with the rules." He pulled out a thin packet. It had all the normal stuff like don't run in halls and crap like that. One item caught my attention though.

" Um" I glanced at his desk quickly " Mr.Katabari are school uniforms really required?"

" Yes, they are, but you'll be excused for a week to allow you time to get the uniform."

"Crap" I nearly yelled but caught myself in time. Once at my old school they tried to get us to wear uniforms but we all refused. I doubt I'd have the same luck here because I looked out the window and saw probably about fifty kids walking to what I guessed was class out of the window. To my horror they all had uniforms on, everyone of them." Well there goes all the clothes I own" I thought, "This is just great." I just read the packet to hide my shock. It took me quite a while. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well just sign here we have it in a contract type setup so you can't say you didn't know the rules you see."

I signed, what else could I do? Besides the only one I'd have a hard time with is the uniform but nothing I could do about it. At least I'd have about a week to stay out of the uniform. A lot of good a week of freedom crushed by two years of oppression would do for me.

" Great glad you understand now you need to see the counselor to pick your classes." I just sat there for a few seconds until he realized his mistake.

" She's just down the hall in the room with the blue door."

"Great more blue doors" I thought. I found it faster this time though, because I had already read the tags on the doors once. I knocked and walked in and got a completely different reception.

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"Um… I'm a new student here and I need to pick my classes." It was my turn to be surprised because she didn't gawk like the others. I guess she was a consular and she was trained to not cause odd moments when she didn't have to.

"Okay then here is a list of the classes. You need two years of science, three of math, three of Core language, and two of fine arts or foreign language to graduate. Once we get transcripts from your old school you'll have some credits you earned. So what grade are you in?"

"Um… I'm in tenth"

"Ok great here's the electives you have available, and what electives classes were you interested in?"

"Well in America I was in German and track but I'll have to do tryouts huh?"

"Don't worry about it. We haven't started track yet. It starts in a couple of weeks, any way I'd ask the class president about it."

" Um… ok I'll do that" Though chances are I'd forget. In my old school my friends reminded me about the track tryouts the day of.

"Any way we don't offer German there aren't many students interested in it. We offer French, Chinese, and English. So what'll be?" Perfect, I was an English-speaking master since after all I was American. It was the only language I'd really used till now. Ha it will be a breeze, just sit there and read sixth grade level English. I'd practically be able to teach the class.

"English. I'll take English." I said with a slight smirk on my face. This would be a cakewalk. Taking the language I had spoken for most of my life.

"Ok good" I don't think she realized what I said she was busy adding English to my schedule.

" You'll have Physics for science" Crap I hated physics it was really just algebra word problems.

"And algebra for math" Crap again. I just took that last year, like I wanted a repeat.

"Ok we're done here, and don't forget to meet your student leader tomorrow they'll wait for you here in my office." She gave a smile. The kind counselors always give.

"Ok I won't, Thanks." To tell the truth I was planning on ditching the student "leader".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back home I remembered to check on the bread shop with the robot. It was closed but there was still a kid in the store. He had black hair, totally unkempt, it looked like mine but shorter. He also had blue eyes, not just blue but deep blue. He also seemed tired, really bored too." I guess he works there" I thought and at the exact same moment realized how creepy it was to stare at him. I just walked home after that. I had nothing else to do except unpack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got back home my mom had unpacked almost everything, except my room. It didn't bother me I wanted to set it up myself any way. While I was putting my bed together I thought of ways to ditch the student "leader". I don't know why but I could think only bad would come of it. Oh well I'll find out tomorrow.


	2. The Leader and the Fine Center of Educat

**Author Notes: **This chapter was written before the first was even posted. So it's sort of like _From Russia With Love _in a respect. Also don't feel bad if your review about the first wasn't mentioned in this one, if I get any, because I plan to post these chapters the same night. Any way, this ---------- means change of character, time, or setting, just a reminder. Also it's written in first person, or at least I try to, and the main character, Zac, is mine. But not to worry original characters will appear in larger roles from now on. Also I'll try to respond to all reviews even flames. Here's chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FLCL or any characters from it. I will make no money from this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The "Leader" and the Fine Center of Education 

BAM, BAM" Zac wake up, you have school today." BAM

She didn't have to hit the doorframe to wake me up today. I was up on my own thinking about all the ways today was going to suck. First there was the student "leader" that would follow me all day. Then there was the plain fact I had school today, and that alone could almost ensure a boring day.

BAM, BAM" Zac get up you have to leave in an hour."

I just sat up and rubbed my eyes. Another five seconds after that, and I was on my way to the shower. I always start the day with a shower. It lets me think and it wakes me up, because every day I step in before it warms up out of pure grogginess. The bathroom looked a little better then yesterday, mostly because my mom had decorated it. There were a couple decorative towels on the rack, you know the ones that look nice but you never use. Three small paintings of seashells were in a row on the wall. Still not much to look at but at least it felt more like home. I grabbed the towel not for decoration and headed to my room.

My clothes were actually in my dresser today; I had done it right before I fell asleep. I put on my Led Zepplin shirt " If anyone actually recognizes this then I know who to hang out with." I thought. I just grabbed the top pair of pants they ended up being the khaki pants I had worn yesterday. "I guessed mom cleaned them," I thought. That meant that the washer and dryer were working.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen, glancing around as I did. My mom had unpacked almost everything, it least it looked that way. All there was for breakfast was pop tarts, we hadn't gone shopping yet. Not that'd I'd go anyway. I'd just ask for chips and soda, maybe some ice cream. I ate the pop tarts I was hard in a way because they were the s'more kind and all I had to drink was tap water. Almost as soon as I finished my mom yelled " Hey you need to leave for school, I left money for lunch on the counter"

I grabbed the money and headed for the front door almost forgetting to grab my backpack. I headed down the street towards school and was thinking how much I was going to stick out not wearing the uniform. It sort of made me laugh when I realized I would stand out with my height and hair anyway. I guess I was bound for a day of gawks and stares. Not that I could help it oh well I'll get used to it. The thing that was still bothering me was the student "leader" I had to meet in the counselor's office. " I just hope they aren't like the kids that volunteer to do this in America." I said to myself.

When I got to the school I noticed that most of the kids quickly got out of the car and headed into the school or walked directly into the school, no detours or waiting up on friends. I'd heard the Japanese were serious about education but this was ridiculous. The only person not heading directly into the school was the kid I had seen in the bread shop. He was sitting outside staring at the abandoned, iron-shaped factory. He seemed deep in thought but then quickly got up looking pretty depressed and headed into the school. I took this as a sign I should go meet the "leader" and stop trying to delay the inevitable.

The lady I had talked to yesterday apparently didn't remember me because she stared as I walked by, so did the office aide. "Wow what a wonderful day I'm in for." I thought pretty sarcastically "if they're still really surprised I can't what to meet my classmates." Nevertheless I still walked into the counselor's office to meet the "leader".

The counselor was alone, obviously the "leader was late", but she didn't seem that alarmed to see me first. In fact she promptly offered an excuse of the "leaders" absence.

"She said her parents are having problems so she'll be a little late."

"Who?" I asked completely confused.

"You remember right, the student leader she said she'd be a little late so you can take a seat for while." I did. This was pretty unexpected, I mean I guess in the states mostly guys volunteered because they hoped it would be a girl who came. But apparently that wasn't the case here. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing; I mean what's better than to be the main focus a good looking girl for a day. Nothing I could readily think of at the moment. But I couldn't guarantee she's the kind of girl you want attention from all day. What if she was so annoying that all I could hope for was escape? That's when I re-decided to ditch the "leader" anyway. At least that was the plan till she rushed in and I finally saw the "leader".

She had long purple hair and to tell the truth it was a little frazzled from what I guess was her running to school to not be late. Her face though she was panting was still really pretty. The plan to ditch her was suddenly dashed from mind. She immediately regained her composure once she realized I was there .She talked to counselor apparently oblivious to the fact that I spoke Japanese.

"So is this him?" She asked still breathing heavily, and then fixed her hair.

" Yes that's him, you'll need to show him around school and go to his classes for today." She handed the girl a piece of paper" here's his schedule."

"Well I guess I get to try out my English." She said to herself. I tried not to laugh noticing she really didn't know that I spoke Japanese. Then she turned to me and held out her hand and in English said " Hi I'm Eri Ninamori, and I'm going to show you around the school today."

I shook her hand, and decided to use Japanese to throw her for a loop " Hi I'm Zac." She stood in shock for a couple of seconds but got over it quickly, in fact she seemed glad. We walked out of the office and glanced at the schedule the counselor had given her.

"Let's see what classes do you have…. Wow that's weird."

"What's weird?" I asked not feeling completely thrilled something was already "weird".

She looked at me and gave a little smile.

"We have the same classes" She said it a little more enthusiastically then I'd have liked but I really didn't notice because at that second the bell rang. "Crap late the first day" I thought "What a great first impression."

" Don't worry the teacher won't be mad." How she knew this I didn't know, but the teacher wasn't mad just like she said. Instead he seemed sort of happy. I took a seat near Eri, or rather was forced to by her. I'd really prefer a seat in the back but what could I do? I started to look around the classroom and noticed it was a lot like a class in America. Even the posters on the walls looked American, then I realized they were. This was English.

"Ok class we have a new student here everyone say hello."

"Hello" they all said in unison.

"Ok could you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself" He motioned towards me. I got up then went in front of the class. I was about to talk when the teacher interrupted me.

" Do it in English please this is English class after all." I just laughed to myself and started.

" Hi I'm Zac I'm new here. I moved here from America, yesterday. I'm sixteen and in tenth grade but I take it already know that. Also I've moved once before but that was in America, and yes I am available." The teacher was the only the one who understood the last part and he just groaned. Then it was time for questions most of them were pretty stupid like what's your favorite color? Eri and the teacher asked most of the good questions.

The actual class was so easy it wasn't even funny. We were paired to do translations I had to go with Eri. It took me more time to write the Japanese then to actually translate the page. Eri seemed to notice but didn't say anything till we got back into the hall.

"So you can speak Japanese pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah I'd like to think so" I said.

" I noticed you had trouble writing it. Need any help?" This really shocked me we had barely known each other for an hour but she already was offering her help.

" What's the catch?"

"Well if I tutor you then you need to pay me right?" She looked at me and I thought she wanted an answer, but pretty soon after that she said.

"Well I kind of have been looking for an English tutor." She looked at me again waiting for me to respond.

"Well I guess it's fair. I mean we'd to meet somewhere but other then that I thinks it's good."

"What about your house every Tuesday and Thursday?" She seemed to rush that so I'd have no choice but to say yes.

"Ok that's fine," I said reluctantly. Last thing I wanted was my mom bugging me about that girl I studied with, but I did need the help.

"Ok great then it's set." After that small burst of conversation the day was really boring until lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch I grabbed a hamburger from the lunch line and followed Eri to a table. A few minutes after we sat down that kid from the bread shop sat down across from us.

" Oh hey Naoto. This is Zac, he just moved here."

"Yeah he moved in up the block." Naoto said to Eri. Then he to me" I like you shirt they're good." I had to look down at my shirt to realize what he meant.

"You like Led Zepplin?" I was pretty surprised. " What's your favorite song?"

"I like the Immigrant Song and Good Times, Bad Times." I found that kind of interesting but not unusual. The conversation had excluded Eri completely but she tried to join in.

"What's a Led Zepplin?" As soon as she said this Naoto and I just stared at her.

" It's a rock band," I finally said, " if you want I'll burn you a cd."

"No that's ok I'm not that interested in rock." I decided to burn the cd anyway, who knows she may just like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eri found it necessary to walk me home also. "Just so she knew where I lived," she had insisted. I didn't care it was good that school was over; I'd had to introduce myself in all my classes. It was really annoying and I guess Eri thought so too, because after the second class she stopped asking questions. When we passed by the bread shop she told me that's where Naoto lived but she hadn't been there since a maid had left as far as I could understand. When we got to my house we sort of stood there for a while.

"Well this is my house"

"It's nice"

"Any way see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." And at that I walked inside to my mom's questions about my day. After that homework, I hate homework.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Comments: **I'd just like to mention the Led Zepplin appearance in this chapter. First I make no money off Led Zepplin and don't own their songs. Second take a look at Naoto's favorite songs, they relate to Hakuro. Just thought I'd mention it. Oh and you'll find out later but the guys Naoto was friends with moved away. Just saying. Thanks for reading and I'll try to have chapter three up by the 11th.


	3. Why you don't do favors

**A/N**-I decided to try and go for a little humor, which for me involves mostly really bad crap happening to Zach. Don't worry this chapter will advance the very secret plot I have. So secret in fact even I forget what is supposed to happen in it. Anyways here you go a really late chapter on account of school and laziness. Also pretty short because there's only really one good place to stop and I think the school day will be a pretty long chapter at least for me.

(…) Will be what the character is really thinking like in a conversation. It's just so I don't have to type I thought a lot. Yeah I'm lazy so what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Why You Don't do Favors 

I got up; I didn't need my mom to hit the wall today to do it. It's weird sometimes it takes half an hour to get me up, other times, like now, it takes nothing at all. I had had a rather uneventful first week at school after all it had only been three days. The only major thing was because I was too good at English, and Ninamori's very thoughtful mention of it to the principal, I had to pick out a new elective that I'd start today. I had chosen music because of how easy it was since you pretty much listened to music and maybe had to play hot-cross buns on an instrument. Also maybe if I were lucky I'd meet someone that wasn't surprised to find music other than J-pop existed, but so far people who know that here seem few and far between. Even after I gave the cd I burned to Ninamori she said she only liked one song on it "Stairway to Heaven" what a surprise, the song almost everyone likes.

I started to get out of bed when I noticed the school uniform sitting on my desk with a note on top. Just great, I really, really love conformity. I still had a couple of days until I had to wear it but I decided that I'd just bite the bullet today. Better just get used to it. I walked to my desk, which was pretty, much the cheapest money could buy. After I broke the last one my parents decided to "limit" valuable items allowed in my room. All I needed was something to set my computer monitor and my parents weren't too keen on having another broken desk. The computer itself was a 'we're sorry' gift from my parents for the move, it was a piece of crap, but heh it has low emission standards. Then I decided to read the piece of paper most likely to drown me in chores.

_Hey Buddy your dad and I are going to out of town for a few days so we left you some cash, it's on the table. If need us just call our cells, also I got this uniform for you I heard you need them for school here._

This was weird, we'd just moved about week ago and they decide to vacation. What the hell is wrong with them? I mean I'm just supposed to fend for myself for a few days. And what about the tutoring that Ninamori and me have planned I doubt she'll believe my reason for canceling because of parents stupid rule" no girls in the house unless we're home". Whatever I just need to get to school. I'd already taken a shower the night before so I didn't need another. I decided to just head to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street I saw Naota dangling out of a window, and a very angry looking Ninamori above him trying to pull him back in. Ninamori was yelling something at but I couldn't hear her so I ran closer.

"Naota you need to go to school, you can't just ditch when you don't want to go."

"Really? Look at Mamimi she's doing just fine!" Naota yelled back.

"How would you know she hasn't spoken to you for four years, just sent pictures she took. That was three years ago anyways." This seemed to bother Naota because at that moment he just dropped from the window.

"Whatever like I care" and with that he turned and walked away.

" Naota you're…. you're a delinquent!" Ninamori yelled at the retreating figure.

I just stood there shocked at what had happened; well not really they did have that kind of arguments a lot it seemed. I saw the look in Ninamori's eyes and decided to leave as soon as possible. I turned the other way and she yelled my name. (Crap) A/N-see what I mean about the quotes now

"Hey Zac I need your help" She was looking pretty angry at the moment and I didn't want to

"Zac I need you to help me look for Naota"

(Great another way to make myself late for school.)

"He usually goes under the stupid bridge when he ditches school so could you please convince him to come today? Thanks, see you at school."

"Well thanks for asking me if I'd help," I muttered as she left. "Now should I actually look or just pretend I did?" I thought, "Why not maybe Naota will let me ditch with him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to the bridge and suddenly I saw my savior. There sitting there was a soda machine. I ran up, seriously I ran, and popped in a few yen and pressed a button at random. I didn't care what it was as long as I got my caffeine rush. What I got didn't help. I mean seriously who the hell wants a spicy drink that worst of all didn't seem to have any caffeine at all. "Stupid drink" I muttered as I threw it into the trashcan that was conveniently close to the machine." Must happen a lot" I thought.

I started my descent to the bottom of the bridge still thinking who would actually buy that crap, and decided that whoever it was they must not be human. I got to the bottom and saw the Naota leaning over the water looking seriously depressed; I even thought I heard him crying. I wasn't really good at making people feel better and felt that moment like just leaving and saying I didn't see him but somehow my conscience got the better of me and I started to try to make him feel better.

"Look I don't know her that well but she was just angry and she didn't mean it" He suddenly stopped crying and could tell he was going Oh crap someone found me. I just decided to keep going though and moved a few steps closer.

"I mean look you two were in an argument and we all say things we regret sometimes, she's not any different. Look if you want I'll hang with you at school today so you don't have to talk to her yet." Then he stood up and I noticed something. He was wearing a skirt had long hair. Suddenly the girl turned around and just stared at me. Honestly I'd stare too if some random person just walked up and started to talk about my problems. I immediately started thinking of a quick save and was building one when she spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Umm…"

"You think you can just go and spout your crap to people when you have no idea what's wrong?"

"Well you see…" She cut me off and started to raise her voice.

"Were you just walking by and decided to see what would happen if you said that to someone?"

"No, see really I…"

"I don't want to hear it just leave you alone." And with that she shoved past me and ran up the bank." Well that went well." I thought "here less than a week and already making friends."

With that I decided I better just head to school and would no longer talk to anyone until I was sure I knew who I was actually talking to. The walk there I spent hoping that she didn't go to school. If she did I would pretend it wasn't me, after all lots of teenage foreigners must live in Mabase. But essentially I was screwed, and not in the good way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Fun at School

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. The names I use in this chapter I got off the Internet so they're really Japanese and have meanings, unless the site lied to me. A BIG thanks to the people who review, and to show how much I appreciate you if you review for this chapter I'll make the best plot suggestion I hear happen. So review and add a thing you'd like to see in the plot and if it's the best you win and I'll put it in. Also there's some cussing but if you're over the age of thirteen (like your supposed to be if your reading this) then you hear it all the time at school, so no biggie. Anyway reviewers you're the best and here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FLCL, Fooly Cooly, Furi Kuri or whatever you call it. I will also earn no money from this story so please no suing me.

" "- Speaking

' ' - Thoughts

**Bold**- phones, email, notes, ect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Fun at School 

School always sucked for me but today seemed to take the cake. Not only were my only friends at my school fighting but also half the girls in the school glared at me and the other half seemed to think I was the nicest guy in the school. It was really making me mad I made a stupid mistake and now people had labeled me as the new American asshole or the new sweet guy from the States. (A/N- do foreigners call it that? Tell me and you get a cookie.) I also had yet to find out how the hell they found out. I hadn't seen that girl I had mistaken for Naota anywhere all day or any other day I'd been at school. To me it was just one of those things all guys don't understand about girls. It was like they had a telepathic link or something, or maybe they just used IM on the school laptops? It didn't matter though right now I had to focus on avoiding death glares and getting to my next class.

On any normal day I would have had some slight enthusiasm of starting my new music class. But today I didn't feel like announcing myself to the class and receiving the now sure barrage of personal questions from all the female student body inhabiting the class. I started going over some of the horrible questions I was sure to hear in my head. I continued on this train of thought until I reached the classroom. Room T-10 soon to a new form of torture.

I decided to get it over quick and opened the sliding door and went straight to teacher's desk. I could feel all the eyes of the already seated class on me as I handed her the transfer paper. She was a younger woman and seemed fresh out of college. She was wearing a white sweatshirt and had two buns on either side of the back of her head, which reminded me of a certain famous mouse. For a second I wondered how many hours she must take a day on it to make that happen when she spoke up.

" So it says here you were kicked out of your old English class. It wasn't because of behavior I hope." She said as if expecting the worst.

" No it's just I'm from America so the teacher didn't want me to disrupt everything by flying through work."

" I see well we've done some work you'll need to catch up on. Also I'm currently asking that all students try an instrument so they better understand the feel of music you see. So I expect you to have chosen one by tomorrow. So now all that's left is you to introduce yourself to the class, and I'll assign you a table." After the last part she gave a small smile.

" I think I misunderstood you said table you mean desk right?"

" No most work here is group work so I place all students in tables which they work with. I find it a better way to learn, after all in the workplace you hardly work alone."

" Um yeah ok. I understand I think."

" Great!" she seemed almost too happy, "Ok class now it's time for you to meet the new student. He's from America and his name is…. um."

" It's Zac." I added.

" Right Zac, see I was testing if you were paying attention." She had a lopsided grin on her face that made me wonder if she was a little off her rocker. " Anyway does anyone have any questions? Anyone? Anyone?"

Suddenly about ten hands shot up.' Shit worst nightmare come true' I thought to myself.

" Wow um ok, Miyu you go first." She pointed to a girl seated at a table near the back that had straight jet-black hair that reached past her shoulders.

" Do you enjoy messing around with strangers or do like to take advantage of people in emotional times?"

"Ah crap," I said silently to myself before answering, "Well you see it wasn't really like that." The teacher looked a little surprised at this and then decided to break the tension.

" Ok um," she moved her finger around the room and stopped on a girl seated at a desk in the middle of the class with shoulder length hair put behind her ears, " Nariko your turn."

" If my dad died how would you make me feel better?"

' Crap again,' I thought, " Um well I guess I could talk to you about it and help you get your mind off of it." I was pretty satisfied with my answer until the Miyu girl yelled out.

" So you'd take advantage of her weakened state, huh?" I was about to say something back when Nariko spoke up.

"No he didn't mean that!"

" Of course he did he's an asshole!"

" No he's not he's really nice!"

The argument continued and the classes' heads collectively shot back and forth between the girls as they argued. They suddenly stood up and started to walk towards each other when the teacher decided it was time to end it.

" Well girls that was eventful but now it is time for class." She hurriedly said before the next rebuttal could be made. They both gave a small huff and one said something under her breath I couldn't make out.

" Ok Zac you sit at Miyu's table." I started to grudgingly walk over this was the last seat I wanted.

" No I refuse to allow that boy to sit here!" Miyu shouted at the teacher.

" Miyu what are you thinking today first you…"

" No it's fine," I interrupted, " I'll just sit here." I sat at nearest table to where I was. Sadly when I looked at my group Nariko sat here. ' Well I avoided the one that hates me but now I'm with the one that thinks I'm the nicest guy ever. Did I really kill a puppy?' I went back over my day and thought of any possibilities of the occurrence. Then I let myself give a glance to the group at my table. When I looked at Nariko she smiled at me and then gave a glare to Miyu.

' Damn did I kill a puppy and not know it because God hates me today,' I thought to myself while the teacher started the class after the outbursts, "well at least it's better then sitting at the table of the girl that apparently hates every fiber of my being.' I sighed to myself and decided to pay attention to the teacher. After all it was the first day of class and I needed to give a good impression.

" … So that's the assignment class. You will be in pairs that must be chosen from your table. Did you hear me," she said somewhat venomously as she looked at two boys who slowly nodded, " Good. Ok here take these papers and read them. They go over your assignment. Then after you read the paper you may pick your partner."

She walked by each table and passed out some half-sheets. At each table I watched as the kids paired up and rearranged so they sat next to their partner. When she got to my table I decided to read the paper because I really had no idea what the project was.

Band Project 

**You and your partner will be expected to pick a band agreed upon by both of you. Then you will write up a report on the band that is at least two pages long. You also will have to put all albums and songs included in them on a separate paper stapled to the report. Then you will have to present a song, approved by me, to the class. You can either play it from a cd or play it live in class for extra credit. And don't forget to have fun. **

'How wonderful,' I found myself thinking, ' the only major problem is that I'll have to find a band we both agree on.' I started to lose myself in the thoughts of being forced to listen to hours of horrible music from bands I hate when some one interrupted me.

" So it looks like we're the only two left at the table." Some one behind me said. And true enough to their words the rest of table was filled up with groups of twos talking to each other.

" Well that means were partners right?" I said as I looked at whom I had been paired with. Just to my luck it happened to be Nariko. She sat down next to me and pulled out a pen and paper.

" The paper says we have to pick a band we both listen to so what kind of music do you like?" It took a moment for the question to register since I was still wallowing in self-pity.

" Huh? Oh music um I like rock mostly classic and some metal and punk bands are ok too. What about you?"

" Oh well I like pop, but I guess we can listen to some of each others cds to see what we both like."

" Yeah I guess but most of my music is on my computer so I can't really trade cds with you since I'm fresh out of blank cds." This caused her brow to furrow as she thought of a new idea. Suddenly her face lit up.

" I've got it I'll go home grab my cds and bring them to your house. Then we'll listen to the best song by each band we've got and decide on that." She seemed very happy with her idea and gave me a smile again.

' No, no very bad how do I get out of this?' I thought to myself. I had to come up with an excuse and fast. I didn't want to add any more fuel to either side of my problem.

" Um well you see there's this problem um… my parents… they're out of town." I smiled smugly to myself. 'There's no way for her to get around this. Case closed' I was sure I was golden. But was about to proven wrong again.

" Oh that's no problem my parents won't mind. You moved into that house that was for sale on the same street as the bakery right?"

' Crap I need a new excuse.' I thought. " Well yeah but my parents won't let me have people over when their gone." This was it the piece de resistance no way she could get past this.

" What your telling me somehow your parents who are out of town will know if I come over for a school project, right?" She had crossed her arms and was staring me down.

" Well no but…"

" Then it's settled see you after school, I'll be there at around four ok." She was back to the happy chipper person she was a few seconds ago.

" Ok I'll see you then." I hung my head in defeat. Maybe I had somehow killed some kittens too.

Just as we finished the talk the bell rang and I was on my way home. On the way back I started to think about what instrument I would choose to play. I still had that old acoustic guitar maybe if I played some I could get an electric from my parents. My dad had said if I practiced some he'd get me a better guitar. My thoughts dwelled on myself somehow becoming a great guitar player and taking the world by storm. Which were soon ended as I found myself at the front door to my house.

" Well might as well get ready for the project" I gave a sigh and went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there you go how many reviews I get determines how fast I write and I'm also gone a lot this summer so don't expect them fast.**


End file.
